Weapons
In ToH your primary offensive weapons are missiles. The weapons room aboard all ships in ToH is a ship location where weapons and general power ups can be placed and which you can level up to improve your offensive power. The Officer in charge of Bridge is Miranda Stark, your Tactical Weapons Officer. Weapons power ups improve your weapons. Weapons Function In Battle, your offensive weapons (missiles) are used to destroy your opponent ships. Upgrading Weapons Improving Weapons room level increases the number of missiles fired per salvo in battle. Ship levels seem to be ship-specific, so the below table may not be 100% accurate. (Confirmed for PNS Coronado) At level 1, Missile fired per salvo value is 2 At level 2, Missile fired per salvo value is 3 At level 3, Missile fired per salvo value is 4 At level 4, Missile fired per salvo value is 5 At level 5, Missile fired per salvo value is 6 At level 6, Missile fired per salvo value is 7 At level 7, Missile fired per salvo value is 8 At level 8, Missile fired per salvo value is 9 At level 9, Missile fired per salvo value is 10 At level 10, Missile fired per salvo value is 11 Weapon Components Most, but not all standard* equipment comes in five versions: Common (White), Uncommon (Green), Rare (Blue), Very Rare (Purple) and Legendary (Gold). * Common Equipment starts out at level 1, and can be upgraded to level 2. * Uncommon Equipment starts out at level 2, and can be upgraded to level 4. * Rare Equipment starts out at level 3, and can be upgraded to level 6. * Very Rare Equipment starts out at level 4, and can be upgraded to level 8. * Legendary Equipment starts out at level 5, and can be upgraded to level 10. *Please note that some of the unique equipment awarded from live events may have different initial and maximum levels. *Payloads - Increase your missile damage against enemy's hull. Component names: lv 1 - Explosive Payload, lv 2 - Composite Payload, lv 3 - Payload Amplifier, lv 4 - Gravitic Condenser, lv 5 - Payload Projector *Disruptors - Increase your missile damage against enemy's weapon ystems. Component names: lv 1 - EMP Weapon Disruptor, lv 2 - Weapon Disruptor, lv 3 - Targeting Disruptor, lv 4 - Grav-Wave Disruptor, lv 5 - BuWeaps Suppressor *Missile Tube Loader - Improve your missile firing rate. Component names: lv 1 - Missile Tube Loader, lv 2 - Missile Tube Optimization, lv 3 - Missile Tube Sequencer, lv 4 - Missile Tube Robotic Loader, lv 5 - Missile Tube Auto-Loader *Ballistic Armor - Makes missile more resistant to defensive laser fire. Component name: lv 1 - Reflective Ballistic Armor, lv 2 - Absorbing Ballistic Armor, lv 3 - Prismatic Ballistic Armor, lv 4 - Optic-Channel Balistic Armor, Lv 5 - Antiphotonic Ballistic Armor *Thrust Enhancers - Improve your missile speed. Component names: lv 1 - Ballistic Thrust Enhancers, lv 2 - Ballistic Nuke Thrusters, lv 3 - Ballistic Grav Propellers, Lv 4 - Impeller Wedge, lv 5 - Warshawski Bubble Unique equipment is more powerful than the comparable standard equipment, and may combine the functions of multiple equipment types. For example, it may increase system level ''and ''system repair rate or recharge rate. However, the unique equipment for the weapons system often includes a disadvantage. For example, increasing hull damage or missile speed, but reducing weapon system power, reload speed, or system damage. Unique components obtainable from Live Events only: * Variance Injector - obtainable from Week 4 July 2014 event. Improved Payload component with a drawback - reduces missile loading time. * Quantum Thruster - obtained during a June 2014 event. Improved Missile Speed with a drawback - reduces system power. Strategy As everywhere except engineering, level boosters that increase the room system points are important. Two maxed level 4 boosters will provide enough power to fully charge the room on the third ship. You should run one weapon damaging Disruptors component. However, unlike other components of this type it is difficult to make your Hull Perpetrators take down enemy's weapons almost as quickly as dedicated missiles would. Against most tougher opponents, this means that your regular salvos will weaken but not eliminate their offensive capacity. Payloads are very powerful as they can significantly increase the damage output of your missiles. Note that this damage increase only affects hull damage, not system damage. Missile Tube Loaders are important in getting your weapons recharged quickly, thus allowing you to saturate your opponents defenses. Thrust Enhancers sound cool for a moment, until you realize that even instant speed wouldn't change much as your weapons still need to recharge, and AI will never miss a mark and fail to activate its defenses. Since you cannot make the missiles be insta-speed anyway, making them a bit faster will still not make them any more immune to enemy's rolling. Thus having missiles fly faster is not much of an advantage, outside the last kill salvo (the faster it is, the sooner the battle ends). This component may be useful if you can one shot an enemy during farming, speeding up your battles, but speeding them too much leads to running out of warp charges. In the end it's a cool sounding but relatively useless gadget. Ballistic Armor ONLY prevents damage from the laser defense, so it is a very specialized tech that is not as versatile as some other components. Category:Departments